


you can have this peppero (and my heart)

by callmeSoon



Category: Yoonjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pepero Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeSoon/pseuds/callmeSoon
Summary: Yoongi is kind of annoyed that he had to cover Hoseok's shift for the night because said guy said he has things to take care of.. Meaning he's been in the goddamn convenience store for the whole day. What he didn't expect is to meet a certain dark haired guy who happens to be so good looking.. or that's just how Yoongi describes him.





	you can have this peppero (and my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit too late but I really wanted to write for YoonJin again on Peppero Day.  
> I hope you guys appreciate this.
> 
> You can ask me questions here  
> https://curiouscat.me/etrnlmaknae

Nothing seemed to be good on this day. At least that's what Yoongi thought. He really didn't have a good feeling when Hoseok called him this morning. Asking him to cover his shift for the night since he has things to take care of. And of course, Yoongi didn't have the gut to say no to his long time friend so here he is. Looking bored as he watched some of the customers roam around the convenience store, looking for things they need. And oh, did anyone mention that it's actually Pepero day? The day where people, especially couples celebrate over a stick of biscuit or something and they look so freakin' happy with each other. It made Yoongi a little mad because why would anyone waste time and money over that little thing? And so he glanced at the rack where the pepero boxes are supposed to be displayed and yeah.. there are only a few of it now. Yoongi left the counter to restock the said rack once the people has disseminated. 

Hours passed and Yoongi was back on the counter, bowing politely as customers paid for the things they buy. Yoongi heaved a soft sigh. He's feeling quite exhausted because he's been here the whole day and nothing worthwhile is happening to him. He then decides to turn on the music as he's feeling sleepy already. He glanced at the clock and saw that it'll be 10 pm soon. And yeah his cover shift will be over in a couple of hours. He can finally go home and rest on his own bed. He sat down and started playing some games on his phone to kill some time since there are no customers coming at this hour. Halfway to the game, he heard the ring of the bell on the door signalling that someone has came in and so he put his phone back on his pocket and stood up so that he can attend to the said customer. He observed the back figure of the said customer, he's currently looking at the displayed pepero boxes on the rack. _Typical,_ Yoongi thought. Maybe he has someone he wanted to give it to. He waited for the customer to finish selecting and was lost for words when he saw the customers face. Dark hair, with a face that looks like it's carved by the gods. He looked like he walked out straight from a manga book. _What the fuck am I thinking?_ Yoongi shook his head and cleared his throat as the man placed down the pepero box on the counter. Yoongi clumsily took the box and scanned it, trying to glance up to the handsome customer. 

"It's 1,500 won, sir" Yoongi said in his usual tone. Trying not to be fazed by the presence of the handsome customer. The said customer handed him the exact bills and Yoongi took it and operated quickly. Yoongi handed the customer a small plastic bag with the pepero box inside it. He then sat down again and was expecting the customer to exit the store but he's surprised when the man settled on one of the tables inside the store, opened the box and started eating a pepero stick. Yoongi cleared his throat again and stood up. Opting to 'check' on the items on each rack. He couldn't help but to glance at the handsome customer on the table as he did his small work. 

And so after moments of thinking, with a box of pepero on his hand, Yoongi walked over to the table where the said man was and sat on a chair beside him, keeping a considerable distance between them so that he’ll not freak the hell out of the man. Hell he’s been bored all day and this is something, more like someone interesting and overwhelmingly handsome in front of him. He slightly cleared his throat and that was enough to get the man’s attention.

“Uhm, excuse me?” the man spoke and Yoongi was thrown to another world because the man’s voice matches well with his appearance.

“Mind if I join you?” Yoongi asked, feeling like his voice would somehow crack but thank God it didn’t. The man gave him a small smile and nodded.

“Sure, I’m alone anyway.” The said man continued on eating the pepero stick. Yoongi felt like this is some awkward situation but then the man spoke again and Yoongi was glad because he doesn’t know if he can start a conversation with the man again.

“There isn’t a lot of customers at this time, hmm? And Hoseok is absent tonight.” The man said, sounding like he’s so fond of Hoseok and it somehow made Yoongi a bit jealous.

“Oh, that’s right. You know Hoseok?? He actually asked me to cover his shift for him tonight.” Yoongi answered back.

“Oh I see. He must be celebrating today with his boyfriend.” The man chuckled and Yoongi is quite confused.

“Oh wait, you must’ve got it wrong. Hoseok is my friend at the University. We’re quite close.” Said man explained and Yoongi not-so-audibly heaved a relieved sigh.

“It’s okay. You really didn’t have to explain it to me, heh” Yoongi let out a soft chuckle.

“Ahh must be nice to have someone celebrate this day with” the handsome man suddenly commented. Yoongi looked at him and said something he didn’t know he would say ever.

“Celebrate with me then?” Yoongi observed the customer’s expression for a while.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“I don’t even know your name.” the two of them said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

“Aigoo.” The man looked like he’s blushing.

“My name’s Yoongi, Min Yoongi.” Yoongi said to inform the handsome customer.

“Oh, Yoongi.” The man repeated.

“I’m Kim Seokjin. It’s nice meeting you.” The man, now Seokjin smiled at him.

“But don’t you really mean to say that earlier?” Seokjin gave him a questioning look.

“Oh, that is..if you just want to celebrate it with me.” Yoongi responded, feeling a little shy.

“Too bad, I’ve ate all the pepero sticks.” Seokjin said with a small pout.

“Ahh seriously, you’re not just handsome. You’re cute too. And.. you can have this pepero.” Yoongi handed him the box of pepero he’s holding, Seokjin looked at him and smiled widely.

“Really? Celebrate it with me?”

“I’ll be beyond glad to do that.”

And so Seokjin opened the box and got a pepero stick. He then placed it in between his lips and urged Yoongi to bite on the other end.

“Is this really okay?” Yoongi asked first, looking at Seokjin for any confirmation, Seokjin removed the stick on his lips before speaking.

“More than okay. I liked you from the first glance. Now come on and bite the stick.” Seokjin replied quickly before placing back the stick between his lips. Yoongi smiled wide, his gums are showing. He then leaned in and slowly nibbles on the stick until it’s just an inch short. He looked at Seokjin and Seokjin just let out a soft laugh before finally eating the last inch and closing the distance between their lips. And their lips finally touch. Seokjin was the one to pull away first, his cheeks evidently blushing.

“Thanks for celebrating it with me, Yoongi.” He beamed at Yoongi.

“Go out with me as an exchange?”

“I’ll be more than glad to do that.”

Now Yoongi has a reason to celebrate Pepero day.


End file.
